


【农橘】拂晓 番外二（立信的烦恼）

by hugesweet



Series: 【农橘】拂晓 [10]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugesweet/pseuds/hugesweet





	【农橘】拂晓 番外二（立信的烦恼）

“喂！你怎么开车的！看不见有人吗！”

Evan倒在地上，幸好带了头盔，不过机车压到一条腿了，确实有点疼。那辆该死的特斯拉还亮着灯，一点反应都没有。

准确来说也不是没有反应，特斯拉的车门像羽翼一样展翅向上开，红灯还亮着，两边都是车，车距太近要开门根本不够空间，呵，装逼。

他侧撑起身子满肚脏话要骂，刚要脱口而出，特斯拉的车主竟然双手撑着车窗跳出来了，西装外套脱了，只剩领带和白衬衫，衣袖叠到手肘的位置，整条小臂上的青筋凸起，Evan的瞳孔一瞬间扩散。

靠，好帅——

 

他被人搀扶起来时人还是懵的，他在打量那人时那人也在打量他，“你还好吗？”

“呃，不太好。”  
“哪里不好？”  
“我感觉，腿好痛，诶现在头也有点痛。”  
车主皱着眉，“站在路中间危险，我先扶你去旁边好吗？”  
“诶呀，我的腿好像走不了路。”

脚下一阵悬空，为了调整力道微微向上轻抛再落回手臂，Evan感觉被颠得晕乎乎的。有种很淡又安心的味道钻进鼻子里，忍不住想凑近多吸两口。

“你在这等我一下，我把车开过来。”车主发现了，但并没有责怪他偷吸信息素这种无礼的行为。

特斯拉停在绿道，机车也被拖过来，车主递了一张名片给他，很商务化，但简约沉稳，他摸过的地方还有余温，陈立信。

“腿动不了可能伤到筋骨了，我先送你去医院，”他看了一眼撞烂后视镜的机车，“要公了的话等交警来要很久，如果想私了，到了医院我再告诉你我的私人律师电话，理赔问题你可以找他。”

陈立信站在他身前还没动作，一直在等他的回答。怎么说，其实是他自己弯道超车撞别人车上了，不过一向脾气火爆的Evan不管有理没理都要先骂出气势来。

Evan在转瞬即逝的一瞬间悄悄挑眉，既帅又傻，不坑不泡岂不是有点亏？

 

“好了，试一下这样习不习惯。”

医生处理好伤口让他慢慢从椅子上站起来，一只脚着力容易重心不稳，拐杖也不好使，Evan感觉就要倒向一边摔在地上时有人扶住了他，他半靠在那人身上，搀扶他的掌心温热，陈立信垂着眼眸替他立住拐杖，“走慢一点，先找好平衡。”

他侧着头，一睁一闭睫毛就扫在脖颈之上，可上下滑动的喉结偏巧避开了。礼貌地帮助他用好拐杖之后便退后到安全距离，Evan撑着拐杖在走廊前行，他才不怕叻，刚刚一靠近那股安定的信息素又不自觉地泄了出来，明明心里是那么想的叭？摆出一副正经的样子，装。

“现在被你撞成这个样子，机车也不能骑了，做什么都不方便，你说怎么办啊？”

“我会让律师和你联系。”

“赔，赔我钱有什么用啊？起居还不是要靠自己。”更何况律师要是真来了，钱也拿不到，调出录像查下去倒打一耙说他碰瓷也不是没可能。

“请个护工？”  
“我受不了陌生人照顾我。”  
“那怎么办？”

Evan拄着拐杖艰难转过身，用一副弱势者的姿态无奈地叹了口气：“我还能怎么办啊？受伤的是我又不是你，我们非亲非故的又不认识，我更不能让爸妈担心，困难当然还是我一个人扛啊。”

陈立信看着失落的人，心里觉得挺抱歉的。登记缴费时看到了他的学生证，一个在校大学生还没有稳定的经济来源，现在又撞伤了腿，也不敢告诉父母，同学朋友都有自己的生活，也不会全心全意把伤患放在心上，一个人照顾自己撞了桌角磕破皮或者不小心被挤到，连下床喝个水都困难。

陈立信想了想，“如果你有什么困难，可以打电话给我，只要是我能帮忙的，我有空会过来照顾你。”

就等你这句话！

强压下体内欢呼雀跃恨不得立马尖叫跑圈的灵魂，Evan抿着嘴微微点头，“好吧，看来也只能这样了。”

 

“诶，那个陈总，能不能帮我送个外卖哦？我宿舍七楼诶，又没电梯，外卖小哥都不愿意送上来，你那么好，应该不忍心看我饿死叭？”

“陈立信，过来帮我换个灯泡好吗？”

“歪？陈立信……”

CBD商圈最高楼，首席秘书现在很慌张，改造彩云村是他们陈总打算出击的第一个项目，她给陈总安排的行程是过两天就要去当地最后一次考察，现在正在办公室进行视频会议，居然有人能打到陈总的私人专线，首席秘书端着听筒纠结该不该转接。

那人竟敢威胁她不帮忙转接第二天就饭碗不保，而且还对陈总直呼其名。首席秘书深吸一口气，踩着8公分的高跟鞋敲响了门，“陈总，有位叫Evan的先生找您。”

 

陈立信赶到学校体育馆时Evan正坐在台阶上侧身倚靠生锈的栏杆。

“怎么回事？”  
“人太多，被挤下来了。”

台阶上还有散落的门票，什么都明白了，本校毕业的网络作家回校开签售会，蜂拥而至的人潮没有合理的疏导一旦有人摔倒很容易就发生踩踏，Evan的小白鞋被踩脏了，他抻起的袖子，皮肤上好几块地方都开始变青。

“明知道行动不便，干嘛还要去和别人挤啊？”

Evan一双猫眼瞪着他，憋了一肚子火，“你不想照顾嫌麻烦就算了，别在这指手画脚的。”

互瞪了一段时间，陈立信不想和他杠，只是走到一边掏出手机打了个电话，距离有点远，Evan竖起耳朵也只听见什么村那边我去不了了之类的。

“干嘛？”Evan一抬头，这人背对着光，正面看脸色很暗。

 

Evan抿了一小口红酒，诶，还挺轻盈的，牛排也好好吃，还有奶香芝士。“这几天你就住在这，我看着你，别想乱跑。”

好不容易进来了还瞎跑个什么劲，白痴陈立信中了本美O的苦肉计都不知道。Evan露出为难之色，“是你让我来的，我可不想打扰你什么的。你要是嫌我吵就说，我回去住就好了。”

陈立信皱着眉，原来那个宿舍在七楼，也没电梯，也不知道是孤僻还是什么，舍友连忙都不愿意帮，三天两头打电话让他送饭奔波，还不如把人带回来，减少大量时间成本。

大别墅就是好，客厅吊灯都好好看，“你家好大哦？”

“还好吧，这套离上班的地方近，其实算小的。”  
“那你，呃，没朋友过来借宿吗？我怕万一看到我在这，不太好诶。”  
“嗯？为什么不好？”  
“诶……我就是担心给你添麻烦。”  
“我一个人住，没有什么添麻烦。”  
“哦~这样喔~”

陈立信背对着他，看不见嘴角上扬的弧度和窃喜的挤眉弄眼。  
不过都是他以为。  
笔电屏幕下的黑边将所有的一切都映在上面。

陈立信在茶几上处理公文，他就躺在沙发上看电视，冷不丁冒出一句：“我想洗澡，可是脚动不了。脱衣服也很麻烦，伤口沾到水又很痛。”

“我是Alpha，靠太近对你不好。”Evan暗骂你是什么禁欲的木头，这么赤裸裸的邀请看不出来吗？

“那你还不如放我回宿舍！澡也不帮忙洗，要臭死我吗！”

陈立信瞟到黑边上皱着的眉和气鼓鼓的脸，憋了鼓笑，“那怎么办？我帮你脱衣服洗澡是没问题，可是这样对你名声不好，Omega的名声很重要。”

“你在学校当着这么多人的面把我扛进车里，现在的名声就很好吗！”

陈立信停下手中的工作回了头，生气的样子真的很像那种吞食的仓鼠，腮帮子都鼓起来，“不然就——”

一双手撑在沙发，前倾身体，两瓣柔软的唇就贴过来，短暂的触碰之后下唇被衔着分开，“大笨蛋这样懂了吗！我允许你给我洗！名声都被你搞成这样了，还不敢跟我搞出点什么你存的是什么心！”

“你应该泡我的！”

装了这么久，藏的尾巴总算露出来了，见他半点反应也没有，Evan就快炸了。

在彻底爆发之前一只手掌托住了他的后颈，指尖正好压在腺体的皮肤之上，Evan算是对腺体触碰比较敏感的人，随手一撩拨就有点浑身发软，扑腾找平衡随手就把本来就靠近的人又拉进了一点。

陈立信不是急躁的人，轻柔吮吸上唇时被拽了一把，牙齿就不小心磕到唇瓣上，把人疼得哼哼唧唧就要打人。只好托着后颈更加轻柔地舔舐，嘴里含着血腥味才慢慢撬开皓齿，他在上颚留恋了一会儿，Evan感觉有点痒，迫不及待地用舌尖顶着到处观光的陈立信。

我在这！  
我知道啊。

 

“立信的Omega？”刚放下电话陈妈妈就回到餐桌继续掰蟹腿，上面还蘸着避风塘作法的佐料，这两天阿姨老家那边寄了些海产过来。

坐在一旁的林彦俊放下餐具抬头沉思了一会儿，“啊！”

“怎么了？”陈立农扭头跟着停下手里的动作。

“我那天跟立信哥一起从华圣大厦回来，他在大厅接了电话，跟我讲，他被猫缠上了。”

剩余三个人愣住了，“我当时也是这个表情。”

“不过立信长这么大我也没看他带哪个Omega回来过，农农倒是被撞见不少。”陈妈妈咽下一口蟹膏。

凛冽的目光像刀一样割伤他的肌肤，求生欲让陈立农赶紧把蟹膏都夹给该给的人，“陈立农你干嘛？怀孕吃不了这么寒凉的！”

“那你还让我们来！”  
“吃鸡啊！又不是只有蟹，多给彦俊夹鸡肉啊！”

陈妈妈：“不知道立信给我找了个什么样的儿媳。”  
陈爸爸：“长得好看脾气也好，归国子女，自立自强有上进心，孝顺体贴顾全大局。”  
陈立农：“……这不是我老婆吗？”  
林彦俊：“瞎说什么你？立信哥眼光那么高，肯定很好啦。”  
陈立农：“呵，等着瞧，我盲猜能吓我们一跳。”

 

真的见面时还是吓了一跳，一头银发，虽然摘了耳环但明显还能看到耳洞，外形风格迥异，可眉眼之间还是有太多相似之处，双方甚至都有一丝丝恐慌，林彦俊一手托着肚子时Evan也向门外退了一步。

“请，请进啊，喜欢喝咖啡还是果汁，我去……”  
“水。”  
“快进来吧，在客厅里坐……啊！”

地板刚打过蜡，不注意脚下相当容易打滑，他被人捞着腋下，屁股就差几厘米就摔在地上，Evan看着他神情复杂。

“怎么了？！”陈立农转身冲到面前，想也没想就将人打横抱起在沙发放下来，期间不管林彦俊怎么锤他他都当听不见，抬了左脚又抬右脚，掀衣摆摸屁股有没有出血，里里外外检查一遍还不放心。

“太夸张了！”林彦俊揪着贴在小腹听胎动的Alpha的耳朵压低声音呵斥，30了还被当小孩子，红着脸羞死人了。

陈妈妈也赶到客厅，“要不要去医院检查啊！”

“妈，真的不用！”  
“那怎么行！这胎好不容易才怀上，上次又……呸呸呸我在说什么不吉利的话！陈立农马上带彦俊去做检查，一点风险都不能留！”  
“好我们现在就去。”  
“陈立农放我下来！妈真的不用！我很好我没摔，刚刚有Evan扶着我呢，真的没事！”

围着他的人简直乱成一锅粥，“实在要去也让我吃了饭再去叭？我肚子都有点饿。”

一直没说话的陈立信也开口了，“也是，先吃了饭再说吧，现在看来也没什么问题。真要有事，吃了饭再去也不迟。”

几个人的态度才缓和下来，林彦俊松了口气，幸好陈家唯一冷静沉稳的陈立信在家，要不然几个人闹哄哄地跑到医院还闹乌龙，脸都要丢尽了。

 

“不好意思呀，久等了。”林彦俊从冰箱里拿出冰好的柠檬水给Evan倒上，端上来之前还落了一片新鲜薄荷，“他们总是这样，大惊小怪的，让你看笑话了。”

Evan接过水杯抿了一口，“你真的戏很多。”

林彦俊眨巴眨巴大眼睛没反应过来，“……诶？”

 

厨房里阿姨一个人在忙活，到现在还没上几道菜，林彦俊进厨房说要帮忙，阿姨说他怀孕了别老进厨房，又滑倒了怎么办？他尴尬地笑着把菜端出去也没敢再进来了。

陈妈妈坐在单人沙发上有一搭没一搭的和Evan聊天，问他喜欢什么啊，有什么爱好，开始有些拘谨，老说去蹦极啊跳伞啊什么的也不好吧，“就，也会去骑机车环岛这样。风景很漂亮，我上次在盘山公路上面哦，外面就是海……有机会可以带您一起去，日出日落的风景可好了！”

“阿姨怕你没空啦，带我一个阿姨浪费时间多不好。”  
“没关系啊，我翘课就行了。”  
“你还在读书？大学吗？”  
“对啊，怎么了？”  
“没，没什么，就是比我们农农还小，有点惊讶。Evan是怎么认识我们立信的啊？”  
“诶，这个嘛，就……”

虽然一直没说出口，但陈立信见他愿意说话了，悬着的心才放下。坐在一边也有点尴尬，不如去找爸爸下棋。

 

“立信哥原来喜欢这种类型吗？”林彦俊落下餐盘，戳戳陈立农的腰间，把不洗手偷吃的人痒得弹起。

“我哪知道，你问我哥咯！”竟敢痒他，陈立农抱住人就想上下其手。

“不嫌丢人吼！”林彦俊压低了声音，推也推不开抵着的胸膛，“你跟他一起长大的你都没见过他交往过的对象吗？”

“见过啊，要么很漂亮要么特别温柔，诶，这么一说我的Omega好像都占了诶，那我是不是白捡了个便宜。”不对，是两个耶，他摸摸两人之间鼓鼓的小肚子，对着大便宜本人吧唧一口。

大便宜憋着笑瞪大了眼睛，一手捂着人的嘴，一巴掌往人屁股上打，往客厅瞧瞧，似乎都在聊天下棋，没人注意到这边的动静。

“自己家啦，怕什么哦。”再抱着吧唧一口，又挨打，“怎么，你不满意我哥的Omega？我觉得还挺好的啊，别因为人家染头发打耳洞就对人家有偏见嘛。”

豁哟还轮得到你教我哦！“我觉得Evan，可能不好对付。”

“啊？”  
“啧，算了。”  
“干嘛吗！都不讲完吼！唔！”

才不跟被骗钱的小笨蛋讲这些，讲了也理解不了Omega的直觉。一小块虾仁塞进嘴里，小笨蛋干脆咬着钻进来的手指不放，诶——  
舌尖挑逗了一下指尖，老婆生气好好玩哦。  
略略略略略——

 

Evan去了趟洗手间，说是饭后要去后院散步晒太阳的人怎么根本没走，还贴着走廊亲热起来，丝毫不在意会被人发现。在门里就听见了，哼哼唧唧起一身鸡皮疙瘩，还大个肚子，亏得陈立信还说是个得体又顾全大局的少爷，哇真是没眼看。

Evan很不爽，这种不爽在回去的路上通通发泄在陈立信身上。

“怎么了？”  
“问你自己啊！”  
“我怎么了？”

陈立信握着方向盘，即使保持一惯的好脾气，还是觉得挺无辜的。

Evan侧过身，“你喜欢过那个林彦俊是不是？拿我当替身是不是！”陈立信好懵。

“停车，我要下去！”车门早就锁了，飞驰在路上，Evan烦躁地放弃了，靠回后座也不想理人。

“冷静一点好吗，你觉得除了五官，你有哪里像他？着装？性格？还是什么？”陈立信打满方向盘驶入小区。

“五官还不够吗？说不定你就是为了我的样貌所以忍了其他方面的差异，得不到的也要找个替身聊以慰藉。”Evan看着窗外也不想回头。

“你就对自己这么没自信吗？”

Evan先是愣了一下，又有点下不来台，“如果你不要把想说的话都埋在心里，我会更有自信一点吧！”他打开车门走了出去。

 

陈立信这会儿是真的生气了吗？Evan趴在二楼的栏杆往下看，陈立信对着笔电都不理他，那明天谁送他去学校？从别墅里走到小区门口打车都要好远了，小懒猪哪里愿意自己走哦，算了，不送就翘课。

什么都不讲就说别人没自信，就很过分啊！

那要是一直都不送他去学校怎么办？反正他是不会主动道歉的！要也是陈立信低头哄他！Evan半跪着下巴抵在栏杆上，怎么办啊？

 

林彦俊一大早接到电话就从床上坐起来，因为突然使力肚子抽了一下疼得拧牙，摇醒旁边裸睡懵逼眼睛也睁不开的陈立农就往医院赶。

走得急没看清又是凌晨，给什么穿什么，他们家大宝贝把衣服穿反了也没发现。

病房里两个一脸惊恐还没回味过来的人看着平安才松了口气，不过转念一想又有点生气，准儿媳带着未来婆婆骑机车去山上看日出，遇到暴雨差点困死在山里，这个家里就没一个能省心的吗？

低气压给房间里每个人一种无形的压力，“诶，彦俊啊，你看妈妈现在没事，很好的，别担心了哈！来这么早都没吃早饭，这样子对小孩不好的。”

林彦俊摸着肚子撇过脸叹了口气，努力克制情绪，“妈妈您还记得这个孩子？”

“那当然记得咯，这可是我的孙孙。”

“既然是这样就该更保重好自己的身体，少去做这些危险的事，我不希望小小宝摆满月酒的时候妈妈是一张照片。”

陈妈妈：“……”

“喂！有你这么诅咒人的吗！我和阿姨平安出来，你不说吉利话就算了，现在什么态度啊！”暴雨淋湿了借了身病服，Evan的脸上还有点被树枝刮到的轻伤。

孕妇这下来火了，改为双手托着肚子挺起胸，瞪大了眼睛打量这个准妯娌，“我还没说你呢，以为自己做的很对吗？一个成年人，不带任何工具就去登山，带着妈妈做这些危险的事情，连最基本的求救信号和防护措施也没有，以为自己是主角光环附体吗？能出来都算你命大，怎么还有脸在这里教训我呢？”

“喂！林彦俊你怎么嘴巴那么毒！”Evan站起来炸毛了。

“怎么，我说的有错吗？”

“不好意思我来晚了，妈妈还好吗我听说Evan受伤了到底怎么回事？”陈立信推门而入就看见病床上坐了一个，窗户旁边站了三个，气氛僵持很是不好，此刻他真的很想把门重新关上。

“嘴巴那么毒……”  
“Evan！”

Evan像惊弓之鸟愣了半天，陈立农赶忙将孕妇搂着推到一边再给哥哥使个眼色，陈立信摸着他的脸左瞧瞧右看看，Evan委屈得不行，全都帮着林彦俊说话！

“你走开啦！”

幸好伤的不重，只是划破了皮，“我以为你真的在学校赶论文。”

“我……！”眼睛瞪了半天也憋不出下文，确实是他撒了谎，“所以你要骂我吗？”

陈立信摇头，“还好你没事，不然我要放下所有的活去山里挖人了。”

 

Evan其实挺窃喜的，顺着台阶也想下，但还是死要面子，“你干嘛站他那边。”

“嗯？”

“就，所有人都帮着林彦俊讲话！他就是王法，反驳他就要被杀头！”Evan推开那个胸膛，眼睛大大的噘着嘴很不服气。

“可他说的没错啊，本来也是你错在先。”

“那我刚受到惊吓还没缓过来，就活该被骂吗！”

“我不是那个意思，他之前过得很不容易，命也是捡回来的，大家都很心疼他，好在他靠自己脱胎换骨重新活了过来。如果你不对他抱有偏见，其实他很好相处的。试试看，嗯？”

Evan就是那种，给了台阶下，还要一边推脱一边装作很不愿意地顺着下来，“少来！”

陈立信早就看明白了，“以后别做这么危险的事了，我会很担心。”

 

“你别和他吵嘛，万一动了胎气怎么办？”陈立农将人拉到一边，摸着圆鼓鼓的小腹担心死了。

林彦俊是真的生气，这个家就没一个人能让他省心，一个孕妇为什么要操心那么多事啊？他就不能清清静静的安胎吗？长辈不能骂就算了，平辈的做错了事还敢呛他？现在连陈立农也觉得他骂得过分？

一根手指就朝着陈立农的脑袋戳了过去，“你在帮谁说话？觉得我很过分是不是？”

“我没有！”陈立农捂着痛痛的额头，“就，不是每个人都能像我老婆一样什么事都能考虑得很周到啊！而且他年纪又不大，应该可以原谅别人没有你聪明叭？”

谁不喜欢带高帽子呢？本来挺生气的，这下被哄得美滋滋，一手托着肚子一手跟着陈立农一起摸摸小小宝，憋着不好意思笑，“嘴巴这么厉害吼。”

“诶，我就是怕有人讲老婆仗势欺人什么的啊，那样子我就会很生气。”真的起太早了，这会儿肚子都开始叫。

“把衣服翻过来穿啦，笨蛋。等下下去吃东西。”

“可是你让我这样子套进去的啊。”

“我弄反了啦！快点翻过来，医院里那么多人看着，还以为哪里来的流浪汉叻，丢死人了！快点快点。”

 

陈立农从洗手间出来时Evan正倾身贴着门十分可疑，“你在干嘛？”

Evan显然被突然出现的人和声音吓了一跳，食指摆在嘴前嘘声，“你老婆，和我男朋友在一起，懂吗？”

陈立农皱着眉头，“谈公事而已，有什么好偷听的？我老婆只爱我一个。”

“哦，那你干嘛不走。”  
“等下要吃早饭，万一找不到我他会很着急。”  
“你觉得这个病房很大吗？还是你不知道怎么讲电话？”  
“……”

拉开门时突然倒下两个人，别说陈立信吓了一跳，走廊路过的人也都往这边看，Evan眼睛一转，“我，我都跟你说了别偷听了叭？”

“哈？”

 

从医院到回家陈立信一直都没理他，Evan有点慌。他往客厅瞧瞧，陈立信真的有工作狂的潜质，咖啡豆刚磨好，倒在滤纸上倒水画圈，就是偷听一下嘛，谁知道林彦俊会不会勾引人哦？

“谢谢。”陈立信只是礼貌性地谢了一声，眼神并没离开笔电，但余光还瞟着人还坐在旁边，“怎么了？”

“你都不喜欢吗？”Evan皱着眉头。  
“我已经说过谢谢了。”陈立信也没太明白。  
“那你起码尝一口叭？”

陈立信把“现在喝很烫”咽了回去，双手离开键盘端起咖啡，吹热气时热腾腾的蒸气熏得眼睛特别舒服，他垂下眼眸饮了半杯。

“好喝叭？”  
“嗯，还不错。”

不喝完可能就坐在这不会走了，陈立信忍着烫舌把剩下半杯也饮完，Evan才嘻嘻嘻地去洗杯子。

 

Evan就坐在大理石台旁边撑着脑袋看忙碌的人，陈立信不知道怎么了，一直在拉扯领带好像很紧很难受。

“怎么了？”Evan跑到他旁边，“很热吗？要不要洗澡？”  
“不用，现在没什么力气。”  
“哎呀你都出汗了，还说不用，我帮你洗啊。”

Evan扶着他回了卧室，自己先去浴室里放水，陈立信躺在床上看着眼前的身影越来越模糊，他扯下领带，身体里的血液好像自下而上不停奔腾，皮肤烫得像被火烧，一股燥热的情绪积攒在下腹，渴得难受。

Evan从浴室出来时床上的人已经睡着了，“不会叭？”又从口袋里拿出一个小瓶子仔细瞧上面的说明，“没说会安眠啊？”

 

不来一炮怎么给台阶下哦！

原本是安排的陈立信强要他，他哭着激烈反抗，酱酿几顿之后再强行永久标记，他就裹着被单委委屈屈哭唧唧醒来，然后陈立信给他道歉每天哄着他觉得对不起他，哦呦总裁也要对他百依百顺了！

他看着睡死过去的人，所以现在怎么办？

纠结了一番，Evan还是觉得开弓没有回头箭，人就算倒了，炮也要打完。闭着眼睛睡过去了，后面的事还不就是他说什么就是什么？

他的掌心抚在西裤上，还好，烫烫的，这药还算有点用，总比他一个人要撸醒又要自己来得好。Evan解开了西裤，跨坐在熟睡的人身上，屁股往后撅试图用牛仔裤的布料蹭滚烫的东西，把自己蹭得有点痒，臀缝间酥酥麻麻的，顺着尾椎一路向上攀，还没几下，就软得靠在陈立信胸膛之上张嘴喘息。

也太累了叭。

“喂，陈立信，你真的睡着了哦？”Evan用手肘将自己撑起来，他们靠得很近，自己的鼻息打在陈立信皮肤上，他还能感受到那股温热。

他衔着对方滚烫的下唇，舌尖灵巧地钻了进去，口腔之中还有他泡的咖啡味，回甘。是不是那点药还有残留，他怎么也感觉晕乎乎的？

一只手掌覆在他后脑蓬松的发丝之间时他整个人都惊了，正想后退离开又被死死按了回来。

陈立信正睁着眼睛看他！

一个瞬间就天旋地转，调换位置整个人被陈立信压在身上，两只手被人抓着手腕钳制在耳侧不能动弹。

“你你你你你——！”

“你算计我，不就是想要这样？”

 

-end


End file.
